fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhys
Rhys (キルロイ Kiruroi, Kilroy in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is a Priest who is playable from Chapter 2 of Path of Radiance and from Part 3 of Radiant Dawn onwards. Biography Joining the Greil Mercenaries a year prior to the events of Path of Radiance when he nursed a severely injured Titania back to health, he assumes the role of a healer in the group. However, Rhys is physically frail himself, and is constantly bedridden with fevers brought about by him overworking. Prior to joining the mercenaries, he stayed at home with his parents and was unable to find work due to his weak constitution. Personality Rhys is a man of unfulfilled dreams. On several occasions, he has spoken with people regarding his various dreams and the activities he wishes he could partake in. Rhys' incapability to take part in such activities stems from his weak constitution, which serves as a barrier that prevents him from fulfilling his dreams. In a Support Conversation with Mia in Path of Radiance, Rhys reveals that he has always wanted to be a swordfighter but isn't strong enough. Mia, sympathizing with Rhys, vows to help him strive for this dream of his while convinced that he will become her ultimate rival due to a fortune reading she got earlier. Unfortunately enough, after a few training sessions, Rhys is observed to be unable to cope with the strict training, whereupon he falls terribly ill, resulting in the pair being forced to abandon their plan. In yet another Support Conversation Rhys shares with Ulki, he gushes about another dream of his, specifically that of wanting to soar through the skies with the birds he could see outside his window. Rhys reveals that he has always been fascinated by the bird Laguz due to their ability to take to the skies, to which Ulki responds by claiming that flying is only natural to him and not particularly thrilling. Ulki then allows Rhys to ride on his back, giving him the opportunity to briefly experience flight. His inability to defend himself and the frequency of his sickness incapacitating him leaves him feeling guilty from time to time, as shown in his Support Conversations with Titania and Rolf. He tries asking Titania if he can join her in her training, much to her surprise, and when asked about it, Rhys explains that he wished he could fend off enemies rather than force everyone else to look after him. He expresses a similar worry to Rolf when he tried concealing his sickness from him but ultimately fails in keeping his secret, going so far as to proclaim that he should pack his bags and leave so as not to be a burden on everyone. Both Titania and Rolf reassure him that he is an indispensable part of their mercenary group and that they love having him around, much to his joy and relief. On the whole, Rhys is a very gentle and caring person who had been sheltered from the outside world for most of his life, resulting in a naive personality. He has an optimistic outlook on life and often prays for the well-being of his friends, offering assurance and pieces of advice to them when the going gets tough. Rhys sends most of his income home to his elderly parents and is revealed to be an only child. Character Data ''Path of Radiance'' Recruitment *Chapter 2: Automatically from the start. Base Statistics | Priest | Fire |4 |20 |0 |8 |7 |4 |6 |0 |12 |8 |8 |5 | Staff - D | Serenity | Heal Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |40% |5% |60% |50% |40% |50% |25% |55% |} Support Conversations *Titania *Rolf *Mia *Kieran *Ulki Promotional Gains Promotion to Bishop ' *'HP: +3 *'Strength:' +1 *'Magic:' +3 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Con:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'Cap:' +5 *''' Skill''' *'C Rank'* *''' Only if Staff mastery rank is at D or lower. Overall Rhys is an extremely valuable unit, as he is the primary healer for the first few chapters of the game. When promoted, he will become the only playable unit capable of wielding Light Magic. Rhys will require protection from physical attacks due to his low HP, Defense and Speed stats. He will easily maximiese his Resistance cap of 30 if leveled up, and may be used to shrug off magic attacks with relative ease. Rhys' Speed is average at best, and his Strength is rather mediocre. This essentially means that he will hardly be able to perform double attacks, a negative trait that may be countered by forging a low-weight Tome for him. As Rhys is blessed with a decent Skill growth rate, Adept will most probably be a useful skill to assign to him. ''Radiant Dawn'' Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base Statistics | Bishop | Fire |3 |27 |8 |23 |16 |14 |21 |7 |24 |9 |9 |6 | Light - C Staff - A | Shove | Ellight Heal Mend Concoction |} Growth Rates |40% |25% |65% |35% |35% |60% |20% |75% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Titania: 5% Promotional Gains '''Promotion to Saint *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +4 *'Magic:' +2 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +4 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Con:' +0 *'Move:' +0 *'C Rank'* *'A Rank'** *''' Only if Light mastery rank is at D or lower. '''** Only if Staff mastery rank is at B or lower. Overall Rhys will become playable as a 2nd Tier Bishop Class, and once he is promoted, he can potentially be one of three possible Saint class characters the player may obtain. Although there are several characters in Radiant Dawn who can utilise Light Magic, Rhys is still valuable as both a healer and a Light user. Quotes Epilogue Radiant Dawn *'Gentle Saint - Rhys' (穏やかなる聖人 Odayakanaru seijin) Rhys served as healer and opened a small chapel in a corner of their old keep. He taught school there. Etymology The name 'Rhys' means 'ardor' in Welsh. His Japanese name, 'Kiruroi,' is a derivation of the Gaelic name 'Kilroy'. Just like the name Roy, Kilroy probably originates from the Gaelic element 'ruagh' which means 'red,' as well as 'caol' which means 'narrows, channel, or strait.' Gallery File:Fepr-rhys.jpg|Rhys' artwork in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Rhys Portrait.png|Rhys' portrait in Path of Radiance. File:Rhys FE10.png|Rhys' portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9_Priest_(Rhys).png|Rhys' battle model as a Priest in Path of Radiance. File:FE9_Bishop_(Rhys).png|Rhys' battle model as a Bishop in Path of Radiance. File:FE10_Bishop_(Rhys).png|Rhys' battle model as a Bishop in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Rhys (Saint).png|Rhys' battle model as a Saint in Radiant Dawn. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc